Generally, a tool cabinet includes a working platform, and a plurality of drawers used for storing tools. Tools can be taken out from the drawers and used on the working platform. However, after use, if the tools are left on the working platform instead of being put back into the drawers, the working platform will become untidy after a period of time, thereby resulting in inconveniences during the working process.
Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. 214758 discloses a conventional tool cabinet, which includes a bottom seat, and a hanging board disposed behind the bottom seat, movable in an up-down direction and used for hanging tools. With the utilization of the hanging board, the space for storing the tools increases and the tools can be orderly hung thereon. However, in order to support the weight of the tools and avoid deformation of the hanging board, the hanging board is usually made of a metal plate with significant thickness, so that the hanging board is relatively heavy and is inconvenient for the user to lift.
Another tool cabinet as disclosed in Chinese Patent No. 201979498U includes an electronic lifting device for electrically driving movement of a hanging board in the up-down direction, so that the drawbacks associated with the previous conventional tool cabinet can be avoided.
However, the electronic lifting device, which includes a motor and a linkage mechanism, has a heavy overall weight and a relatively high manufacturing cost. In addition, the electronic lifting device is limited to be used under an environment having a power supply.